


Give Me Some Space! (A Shiro x Lance Fanfic)

by BoxFullOfDisappointment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, meh idk imtoolazytowrite lmao myfirsttryatshance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullOfDisappointment/pseuds/BoxFullOfDisappointment
Summary: A Space Pirate and a Fighter-class Pilot from the Garrison meet.Their past is relived but their future is unclear.





End file.
